Lazy Sunday
by hm15
Summary: Leonard and Penny have a perfect lazy Sunday. Pretty much fluff.


_**Sheldon is out of the apartment so Leonard and Penny have a lazy day.  
One shot, sorry for any mistakes it's late...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

'Morning' Leonard said sleepily as Penny walked around the breakfast bar in pink pyjama shorts, pink camisole and purple robe. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and smiled over at Leonard. His smile was wide and intense as always when he looked at Penny.

'Morning you' she replied as she poured herself some coffee, spilling it as she went.  
'Dammit!' Penny groaned. 'It's too eaaarlyy' she yawned as she went to grab some kitchen towel but Leonard beat her to it.  
He laughed 'Penny it's 10:30!' Penny glared at him half heartedly but returned to drinking her coffee. Leonard went behind her, chin on her shoulder, arms around her waist and moped up the coffee spills.  
'Thank you' Penny said quietly, cuddling him closer, closing her eyes.  
'No problem' He replied, whispering close to her ear. Every time he leant in close and whispered in her ear, Penny got shivers down her spine and this time was no exception.  
'So what do you want to do today?' Leonard asked. 'Well I should say what do you want to do this afternoon, seeing as we wasted most of the morning in bed' He playfully nudged her ribs.  
'Hey, I wouldn't call that time wasted!' Penny feigned hurt. She opened her eyes, put her coffee mug down and turned around to face him, putting her arms around Leonard's neck, she tried to glare at him but it failed and she ended up grinning. 'I call it time very well spent'.  
Leonard's arms encircled her waist. 'Mmm I guess you're right' and leaned in to kiss her. Penny grinned into his lips before pulling back.  
'Can we just stay like this all day? Pyjama and movie day?' She asked as she smiled up at Leonard.  
'I wouldn't want to spend my day any other way.' Leonard replied as he kissed Penny on the nose, both of them grinning at each other. Penny leaned in to kiss Leonard but they were both interrupted by a loud grumbling from Penny's stomach. She blushed as her hands went to her waist, Leonard just laughed.  
'Sounds like someone needs food' He continued to laugh. Penny nodded burying her face into his shoulder.

* * *

Leonard sat Penny on the breakfast bar as he laid out the ingredients to make pancakes. She sipped her coffee and watched him intently for a few minutes. Leonard had his back to her, mixing the pancake batter. At this moment Penny jumped off the counter and crept up behind him. She dug her fingers into his ribs but he quickly span her around, dropping the mixing bowl to the counter and gripped her tightly by her forearms as he started to move the flour packet above her head.  
'NO' Penny cried. 'NO NO NO! Let me go!' She began beating her hands on his chest but Leonard knew she was only play fighting. He grabbed her head and kissed her deeply. Penny relaxed a little and at the same moment, Leonard tipped the bag of flour over her head.  
'I HATE YOU SO MUCH' Penny screamed, smile broad across her face, of course joking, as she ran around the breakfast bar. Leonard chased her with the wooden spoon he had used to mix the pancake batter as she darted across the apartment, jumping onto the sofa. He hid the spoon behind his back and slowly approached the couch.  
She watched him warily. 'What's behind your back Hofstadter? You ain't foolin' no one.' Penny grinned as she went to jump off the other side of the sofa but Leonard was too quick. He picked her up over his shoulder, her long legs wavy around in the air, fighting to get free.  
'Alright, alright you win' Penny giggled as he placed her back down on the breakfast bar. Leonard leaned in to kiss her nose but quickly wiped the wooden spoon covered in batter across her face.  
'OH MY GOD LEONARD' She screamed as he ran away, dodging furniture across the apartment. Penny quickly chased after him, both in hysterics as Leonard leant against his desk, gasping for air. Penny reached him, pressed her face against his and gave him an eskimo kiss, covering Leonard in pancake batter.  
'Hey!' He cried, Penny just giggled looking deep into his brown eyes. Leonard saw how happy she was, the twinkle in her eye and the smile she was unable to hide. The girl he loved before him, covered in eggs and flour, was still breathtaking.  
'Come on beautiful, lets get you cleaned up' Leonard smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the kitchen

* * *

The two were cuddled up on the sofa, still in pyjamas under Leonard's blanket with sleeves. Their 'late' breakfast plates were scattered on the coffee table amongst coffee cups and Leonard's feet. Penny was cuddled into Leonard's side, with her feet tucked underneath, his arm draped over her back. They were watching the 'Sex and The City' movie, Penny's choice of course, but after breakfast they had contently fallen asleep in each others arms. Penny shifted her weight around and opened her eyes, looking up at Leonard who in turn opened his eyes.  
'What time is is?' Penny yawned as she ran a hand through her hair, suddenly remembering the sticky mess of flour and pancake mix up there. 'Ugh my hair feels gross'  
'12:52, do you want to wash that out, I don't suppose flour and egg is a good combo?' Leonard said 'Let me run you a bath' He peeled Penny away from him, she grumbled but gave in as he stood, kissing her on the forehead.  
'Okay but be quick.' She said. 'By the way' Penny grabbed his hand. 'You're joining me.' She smiled wickedly at him as he shuffled off to the bathroom, grinning to himself.

Penny slowly cleaned up the breakfast plates, piling them up at the sink. She returned to the sofa and snuggled into where Leonard has been sitting. He'd only been gone 5 minutes but hell she missed him. 'Is that even possible? She wondered, snuggling further into the sofa, slowly closing her eyes.

Leonard returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, to see his girlfriend asleep on the couch. 'How is it possible for someone to sleep this much?' He thought as he watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked adorable all cuddled up in the blankets but he had to wake her before the bath got cold. He sank down next to her on the sofa, causing her to stir and slipped his arms round her waist.  
'Hey you, get up sleepy head' Leonard whispered as he cuddled in close.  
'Mmmmm' Penny replied, rolling her head into Leonard's shoulder.  
'No hey come on, it's bath time!' Leonard said as he ripped the blanket from Penny, holding it above his head. She giggled and screwed her face up, closing her eyes tight. Penny grabbed the air in an attempt to grab the blanket back but Leonard jumped up with it in his arms and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Penny ran after him, giggling to herself.

* * *

Leonard waited behind the bathroom door for Penny to enter. She skipped in, looking around for Leonard when he slammed the door and grabbed her from behind.  
'Leonard!' She shrieked, turning around in his arms putting her hands on his chest. She smashed her mouth into his, grinning into his lips. He deepened the kiss and she moved her arms up around his neck. They kissed passionately for a while, until they briefly parted to remove their tops. Leonard pulled Penny's camisole over her head, and she dropped her pyjama shorts. Penny bit her lip while Leonard removed his boxers and waited for him to remove his white t-shirt. His glasses got caught up in the neck hole and Penny started laughing at how cute he was. She helped pull his shirt off and put his glasses on the side. She wrapped her arms back around his neck. 'I love you Leonard' She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. 'I love you too Penny' He smiled back, held Penny's hand, their finger's interlocked and he led her into the tub.

They were both emerged in the warm water, with bubbles rising around them. Penny laid back against Leonard's chest, still holding hands. They stayed intertwined for almost an hour, both occasionally sighing contently. The water water was now lukewarm, Leonard drawing lazy circles on Penny's arm whispered, 'Do you wanna get out yet?' kissing her ear lobe.

'Mm okay' said Penny. She sighed and sat up. 'Hey wait' Penny began to do something with the bubbles, Leonard couldn't see what she was doing but he had an idea. 'Ok, guess who I am...' Penny span around to face Leonard and he burst out laughing. She had bubbles in the shape of a goatee on her face, obvious who she was impersonating. 'Ooo that's a tricky one.' He joked. 'Are you perhaps Sheldon?'  
'And that's why you're a genius, come here' Penny pulled Leonard close and kissed him between bubbles, giggling into Leonard.

* * *

Leonard wrapped Penny in a towel and sat her on the corner of his bed while he opened his drawers. Their pyjamas had got wet when the bathtub water splashed over the edge, flooding the floor and now Leonard was finding Penny one of his shirts as a replacement. He chucked her a blue striped one and closed his drawer.  
'I'm going to hang your pyjamas up and do the dishes, I'll be back in 10 okay?' Leonard said as he started to walk out his bedroom.  
'No no no no no don't leave' Penny whimpered.  
'I'll be back soon, I'm not going anywhere'  
'I'll come with you!'  
'It's fine, stay in my bed and I'll come and join you in a bit. Sheldon will be back from Amy's in a couple of hours and all hell will break lose if he see's the dishes and coffee mugs everywhere'  
Penny pouted. 'Okay fine' She dried herself off and put Leonard's shirt on, it smelt of his cologne. She crawled up the bed and under the sheets there awaiting Leonard's return.

After what felt like hours, but was really only 5 minutes (he had rushed the dishes to get back to Penny), Leonard walked into his bedroom. Penny was sat cross legged at the top of his bed reading a science magazine she found on his night stand.  
'What are you doing?' Leonard chuckled as he climbed on the bed and sat beside her.  
'Just keeping myself occupied! What took you so long?  
'Penny it's only 2:40, I was barely gone 5 minutes...'  
'Oh it felt so much longer'  
She set the magazine back on the night stand and shifted under the sheets. Leonard did the same and they both turned to face each other, foreheads touching.  
'Today has been perfect, thank you' Penny leaned in and kissed him. Leonard kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Penny shifted down the bed a bit so her head was on Leonard's chest and she drifted off listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

At 5pm the signature knock was heard at the front door.

'Leonard'  
_knock knock knock_  
'Leonard'  
_knock knock knock_  
'Leonard'  
_knock knock knock_

'Dammit' Leonard sighed, groggily opening his eyes. He nudged Penny.  
'Come one get up, Dr Wack-a-doodle is back.'  
Penny just rolled over, ignoring Leonard's attempts.

'Leonard'  
_knock knock knock_  
'Leonard'  
_knock knock knock_  
'Leonard'  
_knock knock knock_

'Coming Sheldon!'

'Nope I'm not facing him alone' Leonard said, he grabbed penny by the waist and picked her up over his shoulder and marched out the bedroom to the front door. Penny shrieked but didn't attempt to fight him.  
Leonard opened the door and dropped Penny at his side. Sheldon burst through immediately.  
'Leonard why did yo- oh, hello Penny... why are you both still in your pyjamas? Do you know it it 5:02pm? Leonard you also need to go and pick up dinner'  
Sheldon continued to talk but Leonard chose not to listen, he put an arm around Penny, grinned and said 'So close to being a perfect day'  
Regardless of Sheldon turning up in her opinion this _was_ a perfect day.

**_Okay I got a little distracted at the end but I wanted to finish this in one night..._**

Review, favourite etc etc if you like :D


End file.
